


Nothing's Impossible

by maddy_pie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Pining, Short One Shot, The Long Night, Tyrion Lannister Ships It, a little angsty, a little hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_pie/pseuds/maddy_pie
Summary: What I (want to) believe was going through Tyrion's head when below in the crypts during The Long Night with Sansa and everyone else.





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever GOT fic! 
> 
> I just really like Tyrion/Sansa cause I believe they both deserved better. Two misfits trying to find their place...I ship it. 
> 
> And I know it's not the _exact_ same dialogue as in the episode, but I was going off memory and stubborn-ness, so just bear with me here.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above them, the horrible din raged on. Undecipherable sounds pressed in from all around them making a cacophony of terror that held the promise of a terrible death. 

The one light in this utter darkness was her. Her in all her stoic glory. Her, with her back straight and her head held high even in the face of certain death. 

Strong. 

She had to be strong for her people. But he knew people better than that. He knew _her_ better than that. 

Though she stood tall and proud, with her chin held high, all he had to do was look in her eyes. Her eyes gave her away; they always did. 

In her eyes he saw the same young girl he had first met so many years ago - terrified and unsure. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, so he did. They were all going to die anyway, so to hell with it. (Having already had a half skin of wine helped too).

Yet, as he made his way towards her, he couldn't help but feel a sort of selfishness. She was here with her people in the crypts while her entire family...well, what was left of her family anyways, was above fighting for the realm or currently buried below where they hid. The weak, the feeble, the "too important". 

His jealously turned to frustration. 

He would do all he could to protect her. She had already been through so much amid such a short period of time, and just when she got her remaining family back, they were pulled apart yet again.

By the time he reached her where she sat, he was beginning to get angry. 

"I should be up there." Not exactly what he intended to say, but true nonetheless. 

"We are down here because we can't do anything."

Her words had shocked and hurt him. _Does she still think so little of me?_ Must be the wine. 

His hurt must have shown on his face because she continued, "That's the truth and that's the bravest thing we can do now is face the truth".

Tyrion silently stared at Sansa in a mixture of wonderment and sadness. She had grown so wise and strong in these past few years they were apart. And yet, he knew this new found wisdom came at a price. All those hardships she had to endure to be the woman she was today. He couldn't bear the thought.

He turned away.

"You were the best of them you know."

Her words catch him off guard. 

His first thought is that she's mocking him. Old habits are hard to break after all. But one sideways glance at her tells him otherwise. 

To offset the redness that was undoubtedly spreading across his face - that has nothing to do with the wine, he immediately quips, "what a horrible thing to say", with a smirk he's unable to stop. 

Now it's her turn to silently watch him. Her icy eyes unnerving him in a way that he never expected. Not from her. 

"It would never work between us."

Her words completely catch him off guard once again, but to his own credit he recovers remarkably fast, masking his face into an impassive, only slightly interested look. 

A little shocked and more than a little hurt - though he's loathe to admit it - he turns his gaze away from her.

"Why?", he asks quietly.

"The dragon queen", she says in her regal tone. 

He looks back at her and thinks he sees something akin to regret, possibly even sadness on her face. But no, he must be seeing what he wants to.

"Your loyalties", she continues, "would come into question. What, with your queen in the South and your wife in the North. It would be too hard. It would be impossible."

Before Tyrion even has time to formulate a response; to let her know that nothing, _nothing_ , is impossible. That it very well _could_ work, Missandei - whom he completely forgot was standing silently behind him interrupts their moment saying, 

"Yes. If the dragon queen wasn't here, there would be no problem. We'd all already be dead." She then quickly walks away without so much as a second glance at them. 

And with that, the moment is lost. Whatever response Tyrion had is now gone. 

With one last lingering look at Sansa, half hidden in shadow, half illuminated by the dim, flickering torchlight, he leaves to find a quiet, empty area in the crypt where he can think on everything that just transpired, drink more of course, and figure out just how to go about making the impossible possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
